


Is This The Real Life Or Is This Just Fantasy?

by RomulusRemus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Angel!Crowley is called Raphael, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bentley, Bookshop, Demon!Aziraphale, Demon!Aziraphale is called Azirafell, Dreamworld, Drinking, Fainting, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Motorbike, Queen - Freeform, Raphael is still fan of Queen, Reverse Omens au, ReverseOmens, What is reality?, angel!Crowley, dream - Freeform, flowershop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomulusRemus/pseuds/RomulusRemus
Summary: When Azirafell is just about to confess his feelings towards Raphael, Raphael faints. When he wakes up, he notices he is not in his own flowershop anymore. He also notices this weird other version of Azirafell hanging over him. Who is this new version of his demon and why is he calling him Crowley? Second of all, where the hell is he?





	1. Do we have something to celebrate?

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea two days ago and didn't quite know how to write it, so I just typed and typed until I was satisfied with it. I love Good Omens and I'm a big fan and I always love these AU's where the roles are reversed, so I tried something out.
> 
> Small disclaimer: English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes in the story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It was a quiet day at Raphael’s flower shop. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen was playing softly in the background as Raphael watered his big houseplants in front of the store window, when he heard the roar of a motorbike coming closer. ‘Must be Zira,’ he thought to himself.

Yes, he was correct. The demon known as Azirafell, who uses bad pick-up lines and (obviously) dyes his hair black, parked his motorbike right in front of Raphael’s shop. The little bell above the door dinged as he walked in, a bottle of wine in each hand.

‘Hello dear,’ he said as he walked in.

‘Oh, hey Zira!’ Raphael smiled at him. ‘Is there something to celebrate?’ he asked while pointing at the bottles in Azirafell’s hands.

‘I just thought we could have a fun time in, you know, like the old days,’ Zira answered.

‘And with old days, you mean last week?’

‘EXACTLY!’ Zira said, a little too loud.

‘Alright, I close the show for the evening, you know where the glasses are,’ Raphael said and went over to the door, while Zira made his way to the backroom. He set the bottles on the small coffee table and went over to Raphael’s cabinet to get some nice wine glasses. For Zira, this was a night to celebrate, because he was confessing his love to Raphael, something he’s been trying to do for the last few millennia. He thought this was the perfect moment for it. What Zira didn’t know, Raphael was also madly in love with him, he was just to oblivious to see it. 

Raphael had been thinking about telling Zira about his feelings for him, but he couldn’t. He wanted to, but never had the courage to do it and to him it felt wrong. He was an angel, for Go- for Sa- for somebody’s sake! An angel couldn’t… fondle with a demon. So, that was the reason why he didn’t dare to tell Zira.

‘DEAR? I’VE GOT EVERYTHING READY!’ Zira shouted from the backroom, startling Raphael out of his thoughts. Raphael redid his shoulder-length ginger hair in a messy bun and made his way over to the backroom.

That was 3 hours ago, those 2 bottles of wine turned into 7 and they were all empty (okay, one was half-empty).

‘Don’t you ever think…’ Zira stopped. ‘about tiger?’

‘Wha?’ Raphael asked, way too drunk to pay attention.

‘Tigers! Why do they have stripes? Why are they orange, but some of them don’t?’ Zira explained, waving his hands around, sloshing some wine out of the glass and onto Raphael’s carpet. 

‘I… what are you saying, Zzzzira?’ he trailed down at the Z. ‘And you’ve already made a mess, good job!’

‘Tigers, Raph! Tigers, they have stripes!’ 

‘I… I know that,’

‘Good, but now, why are some orange? And others not,’

‘Because… albino’s?’

‘You’re not making sense,’

‘YOU’RE not making sense!’ Zira backfired.

Raphael ignored him and took another sip. How did he ever fall in love with this… not so nice demon?

‘Hey Raph!’ Zira said after a while.

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you a keyboard? Because you’re definitely my type,’ he winked and gave Raphael the fingerguns.

Raphael facepalmed. Zira was officially an idiot. Maybe that was why he fell in love with him. 

‘Maybe it’s better to sober up, I need to tell you something,’ Zira thought it was time to tell Raphael about his feelings.

Raphael panicked, what was Azirafell trying to tell him? Their friendship was over? He didn’t want to see him anymore? He’s leaving London? England? Earth? He was leaving him behind, wasn’t he? He is really leaving him behind. He can’t do that! He loves Zira, like truly loves. He is in love with him!  
‘Raphael, are you okay?’ Zira had sobered up and seen the distress on Raphael’s face.

A thousand thoughts raced through Raphael’s head. Zira was planning on leaving him and letting him spend eternity in his flowershop. They can’t enjoy Queen songs together, get drunk together. 

‘Raphael?’ Zira sounded concerned, but Raphael didn’t hear him. His ears were ringing, he was sweating, he was feeling light-headed. ‘Raphael?!’ Zira said again, this time a little bit louder. 

Raphael stood up from his chair. He wobbled a few steps on his feet and fainted, luckily not hitting his head on the table, but hitting his head quite hard on the ground.

‘Oh dear, Raphael?’ Zira ran over, dropped to his knees and started to inspect Raphael.

A while later, Raphael woke up again. 

‘Oh my dear Crowley, what happened to you?’ Raphael opened his eyes and was almost blinded by this weirder version of Azirafell. He had blond hair, almost white and was also completely dressed in white, light grey, light brown and light blue.

‘Zira? Where am I?’ he asked.

‘Oh dear boy, you are in the backroom of the bookshop of course!’


	2. What has happened to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael starts freaking out. Where is he and what the hell has happened to him? and what does this imposter of Azirafell want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the SWEETEST!  
I've been sick the last couple of days, but all of the nice comments, kudos and just everyone reading my story made my sick self feel so happy!! Thank you! 
> 
> I've also been scrapbooking and dedicated an entire page towards my first time writing on AO3. All of the nice comments will be featured in there.
> 
> Also, if Michael Sheen ever finds this fanfic and reads it, I will cry, I can tell you that!
> 
> Please enjoy this second chapter I wrote while I'm still recovering in bed :)

‘B….bookshop?’ 

‘Oh dear boy, you must’ve hit your head really hard,’ Aziraphale went to cup Crowley’s cheek. Raphael saw what he was doing, slapped his hand away and scooted back, until he hit his back against one of the tall bookshelves. 

He looked at Zira. He was different. Was this an imposter? Where were his completely black eyes? And his leather jacket that he had worn so long, it started to tear on the sleeves. Why was his vision so darkened all of the sudden?

He slowly raised a hand to feel his eyes, but there was something in the way. He got a hold of it and took it off. It was a pair of sunglasses.   
‘Zira wears these,’ he whispered to himself, staring at the pair.

‘C…Crowley, are you okay?’ Aziraphale tried to come closer, but Crowley hissed at him. This was behaviour he had never seen his demon do before. 

‘Why do I have sunglasses on?’ Raphael asked out of the blue.

‘Because of your snake eyes, dear, people get scared by them,’ the Azirafell imposter told him.

Raphael let out a laugh. ‘I don’t have snake eyes!’ he said out loud. 

‘You do, my dear, did you hit your head that hard?’

Raphael ignored him, got up and started to walk around. This bookshop had the exact lay-out as his flower shop. It was darker, more stuffed, while his flower shop was always bright and open. He watched out of the window. THIS was the exact same place as his flower shop. The parking space in front of the store, where Zira always parked his big motorbike, was now occupied by a vintage looking car. 

‘Where’s the motorbike?’ Raphael asked.

‘What motorbike, dear?’ the answer came from the backroom.

‘The one Zira always came on when he visited me,’ he mumbled to himself, feeling slightly sad.

Aziraphale came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Raphael flinched and stepped away.

‘My dear, that is your car, don’t you remember?’ Aziraphale pointed at the car outside. ‘Your beloved Bentley that changes every song into Queen?’

He drove a car?

This was all way too confusing for Raphael. His hand went through his hair. It was short. He didn’t have a bun in his hair anymore, it didn’t feel long. 

‘What happened to my hair?’ he asked, starting to panic.

‘W..what do you mean? It has always been this short, well not always, but the last couple of years it has,’ Aziraphale was now very worried and started to ramble. ‘You always had like, shoulder length, but you cut it, because..’

‘I KNOW IT USED TO BE LONGER!’ Raphael yelled, raking both hands through his hair, frantically looking for a mirror to check himself out.

‘Crowley, you’re starting to scare me,’ Aziraphale thought Crowley had memory loss. He watched as his demon ran around the bookshop with both of his hands in his hair, at the brink of crying his eyes out. 

‘I.. I need a mirror, I need to see myself,’ Raphael sniffled. 

‘There is one in the bathroom, dear,’ Aziraphale pointed out.

Raphael ran towards the hallway. If this was the same building as his flower shop, the bathroom must be in the same place. 

Lucky for him, it was.

He walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror, but it wasn’t himself who he was looking at. Instead, a man that resembled him very much was staring back at him, with almost glowing yellow eyes with these very thin black pupils and short ginger hair. The snake eyes, as the imposter said. No more warm, caramel brown eyes and long ginger hair in a messy bun. He also notices that he was wearing completely black clothes, with a weird greyish tie. He broke down in tears and fell to his knees on the ground. No more long, beautiful hair, no more beautiful eyes, no more nice pastel and white suits. This was a version Azirafell would be proud off, but Raphael couldn’t handle it. This wasn’t him. He needed to find a way back to his angel self, in his calm flower shop, with his demon crush with his stupid leather jacket. He missed him already.

In the meantime, Aziraphale was sat in the backroom again, patiently waiting for Crowley to return. They were having a fun night in, drinking some good wine, when Crowley got up to do something, wobbled a few steps on his feet and fell face first onto the wooden floor. It took him an hour to wake up and suddenly he acts all strange. He decided to call Anathema and Newt, Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell and even Adam to come over and help him fix this. The would be there in an hour or so. 

After 10 more minutes, Crowley finally came out of the bathroom with red, puffy eyes from crying.

Aziraphale immediately sprung to his feet and went over. ‘Oh my dear boy, is everything alright?’ he asked.

‘What have you done to my demon?’ Raphael whispered.

‘What?’

‘I said, what have you done to my demon?’ He asked a little louder.

‘My dear, you must be really confused, you are a demon,’ Aziraphale smiled at him.

Raphael took a step back. ‘I’m the what?’ 

This couldn’t be possible.


	3. What to do next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is lost, he doesn't know what to do with Crowley anymore, so he asked for help from some of his friends. But does everything work out the way he hopes it will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone in this community/fandom for all the support you guys are giving me! It's my first time writing on AO3 and this just gives me more motivation to write more stories and write more often! BIG THANK YOU!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

‘Crowley, sit down, I’ll make you some tea,’ Aziraphale guided Crowley towards the couch. Crowley was crying again, blubbering all kinds of nonsense, about how he couldn’t be a demon because he was an angel and how he missed Zira so much and everything. Aziraphale thought he was just confused and still hurting from his fall. Tea would help.

Raphael sat down on the couch and waited for the imposter to come back. He looked around. There were high shelves filled with books. Zira was never that interested in books. Yeah, he helped when they found the Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, but that was it. He also had one bookshelf in his apartment, but that was it. This was insane. Where was he?

Aziraphale came back into the backroom with two steaming mugs of tea. He saw that Crowley had finally calmed down and held one of the mugs in front of him to take. 

‘It’s just tea, I didn’t poison it,’ he said after Crowley hesitated to take it. Once Crowley took the mug, he sat down in the chair across from Crowley and took a sip.   
‘I called some friends to come over,’ Aziraphale said after a moment of awkward silence. This was weird, Crowley always started a conversation and rambled on about it. It didn’t matter about what he was talking about, he always talked and talked for hours on end.

‘Who?’ Raphael asked.

‘Oh, Anathema and Newton,’ yep, Raphael knew them, the occultist and witchfinder private.

‘Madam Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell,’ Aziraphale added. Yes, vaguely remembered them.

‘Oh and Adam, of course!’ he said with a bright smile. Adam had become such a clever boy and Aziraphale was always happy to see him.

‘Adam? The boy we thought was the Anti-Christ, but he turned out to be a normal boy and the Anti-Christ was actually the weird American kid called Warlock or something?’ Raphael asked.

Aziraphale blinked at him. Has he forgotten everything? He chose to be silent about this, so that he wasn’t confusing Crowley anymore and he wouldn’t cry again.  
Crowley finished his tea, set the mug down and stood up. ‘I need some rest,’ he said.

‘Oh, that’s perfectly fine, dear, you can go to my apartment, it’s right upstairs,’ Aziraphale walked over to him.  
‘I know, I know,’ he mumbled and made his way towards the stairs.

Aziraphale stood alone in the backroom, clueless what to do with Crowley. He took a book of the shelves and started reading until his friends where there.   
Meanwhile, Raphael is roaming the apartment above the bookshop. It was exactly like his apartment above the flower shop. Same interior, same colour scheme, same furniture. It felt comforting to him being in a space he was familiar with. He walked towards the bedroom and laid down in the big bed that Aziraphale owned, but rarely used. Okay, he used it one time when Crowley stayed the night, but that was the only time recently!

While Raphael fell asleep, Anathema, Newt, Madam Tracy, Shadwell and Adam had arrived at the bookshop and were all gathered in the backroom.  
Aziraphale came in with a steaming teapot, while Adam hobbled behind him with a couple of mugs.

‘I am clueless what to do with him,’ Aziraphale confessed after they chatted for 15 minutes. ‘It’s suddenly as if he’s not Crowley anymore,’

‘Where is he now, Aziraphale?’ Anathema asked him.

‘Upstairs, taking a rest,’ Aziraphale sighed. ‘I just want everything to be back to normal,’

‘Just whack ‘em in the head again,’ Sergeant Shadwell added.

‘Shadwell!’ Madam Tracy scolded. ‘We are not going to hurt the man, he’s been through enough already!’

‘Well, he hit his head once and went crazy, why not whack him another time to make him normal again?’ Shadwell said.

‘That’s not how it works, I think,’ Adam said. 

‘I must agree with the boy,’ Aziraphale finally said. ‘I’m not going to ‘’whack’’ Crowley in the head with a book or something,’

There was silence for a moment.

‘I have some advice for you, dear,’ Madam Tracy began. ‘Why don’t you go to Crowley and let him tell and explain about everything that he’s been through, maybe that could help you and him to finding a way to fix everything between you,’

‘Oh,’ Aziraphale began thinking. ‘Well, that could work, I can try it,’ he got up and started walking towards the hallway, completely forgotten that his friends were still in the backroom.

He had to talk to Crowley.


	4. Tell me who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale talks to ''Crowley'' about who he is and where he comes from, so that he could (hopefully) fix everything. They both come to peculiar conclusions about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being very nice to you guys and giving you another update!! Wooo  
I have way too much spare time right now!
> 
> But here you go! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!!

This had to be a dream, the only thing Raphael could do, was fall asleep and wake up in his flower shop with Azirafell again. This wasn’t reality he was in right now, it couldn’t be. 

Sadly, this was not the case, because Raphael was woken up by the imposter standing in the doorway. 

‘Crowley, would you mind talking to me for a bit?’ he asked.

Raphael sat up against the headboard and looked at him. ‘Sure,’ he mumbled as an answer.

‘Crowley, just tell me who you are and where you are from and all,’ Aziraphale asked. ‘I feel like you are a stranger to me,’

Talk? About him? Who he was? The imposter asked him to explain himself?

‘Is that what you want?’ Raphael asked him, as Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed.

‘Yes please, that way I can understand you better, my dear,’

‘Okay, so,’ Raphael started. ‘My name is Raphael, I am an angel,’

Aziraphale eyes grew wide. Raphael… but that was Crowley’s name when they met in Heaven all those millennia ago. Did God accept him into Heaven again?

‘I live in London, in the apartment above my flower shop, which vaguely looks exactly like this place,’ he paused for a moment. ‘And uhm… there is this guy, he is a demon, who looks like you A LOT! Like, spitting image,’

‘A demon?’ Aziraphale asked.

‘Yes, his name is Azirafell, but I call him Zira, but he has the black eyes and black hair and wears this stupid leather jacket that is so old,’ Raphael looked sad, he missed his demon.

‘You miss him, don’t you?’ Aziraphale touched his shoulder as Raphael nodded as tears trickled down his cheeks.

‘I know how it feels, I miss my demon too,’ 

‘You…. You have a demon too?’ Raphael asked, sniffling. 

‘Yes, his name is Crowley, I think you are possessing his body at the moment, but he thinks he is a rowdy bastard demon, but he is actually very nice,’ Aziraphale laughed.

‘Zira is much the same, such a softie,’ Raphael smiled. ‘I just want to go back to him,’

‘I know, I want Crowley back too,’ Aziraphale looked at the floor. ‘I will help you get back to your demon if you help me get back mine,’ he prompted.

Raphael held out his hand. Aziraphale stared at it for a while, but took it and shook it. ‘Deal!’ Raphael said.

Aziraphale gave him a smile and stood up from the bed. ‘You need to rest more first, we’ll start with our plans tomorrow,’

Raphael laid back down on the bed. ‘Wait,’ he said, right before Aziraphale left the room. ‘I didn’t get your name,’

‘It’s Aziraphale, I am an angel as well, don’t worry,’ Aziraphale answered as he closed the door behind him and went back downstairs. 

Aziraphale? That was Zira’s name when they met in Heaven…

Aziraphale came back to his friends, Adam had already gone home, because it was getting late. 

‘How was it?’ Madam Tracy asked as she saw him walking into the room.

‘Did you whack him?’ Shadwell asked.

‘NO!’ Aziraphale started, holding his hands in front of his chest. ‘No, I didn’t ‘’whack’’ him, we just talked,’

‘And what was the result?’ Anathema chimed in.

‘He says his name is Raphael, he has a flower shop in London and he misses his demon, who is called Azirafell,’ Aziraphale explained. ‘I told him about Crowley to make him feel better and we are going to make plans to get each other’s demons back,’

‘Oh,’ he added. ‘and he’s an angel as well,’

‘But if he’s an angel, how come he’s in Crowley’s body?’ Anathema asked.

‘I have no idea, we are going to try and figure it out,’

It was getting late. After another 20 minutes of talking, everyone went home, leaving Aziraphale along in the bookshop. 

‘If anything happens, just give me a ring, dear,’ Madam Tracy said to him as she went outside.

‘Will do,’ Aziraphale answered shortly, feeling a bit tired. 

He wanted to go to bed, but he didn’t, because it would be weird sleeping next to Raphael, who possessed Crowley’s body.

He opted for the couch instead. 

He got some blankets and made himself comfortable.

Aziraphale fell asleep, hoping he would wake up and this was all a dream.


	5. How are we going to solve this problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Aziraphale sit down and talk about possible sollutions to solve this problem. How are they going to get Crowley and Azirafell back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's me again!  
Sorry for the shorter chapter, I had to take some time for myself, had to do some fun things outside of the house.   
Oh and we hit 1000 hits! INSANE!!!  
Thank you all!!!  
I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!

Aziraphale woke up to the sound of the kettle boiling. He stretched and sat up. He could just peek around the corner of the kitchen from his place on the couch. Raphael was making tea, wearing one of Aziraphale’s robes. 

‘Good morning,’ Aziraphale said sleepily. 

Raphael turned around in an instant. ‘Oh, good morning,’ he said. ‘I-I-I-I’m sorry, did I wake you up?’

‘Oh no, of course not,’ Aziraphale lied. He didn’t want Raphael to be more stressed than he already was. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘No,’ Raphael looked down to the floor. ‘I dreamt I was back with Zira,’

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Aziraphale said back, getting of the couch. He walked over to Raphael.

‘Do.. Do you want a hug or something?’ he was standing in front of Raphael, his arms in a position to be ready to give Raphael a hug.

‘A hug? No! Just hug it out?’

‘I don’t know, people do that?’

‘Aziraphale, we are both angels,’

‘I know, but I just thought… oh never mind!’

There was an awkward silence between them. The kettle was done boiling. Raphael turned around to face the counter.

‘I’m making tea, you want some?’ he asked Aziraphale, who also turned away to get himself dressed. 

‘I would love some, but let me get dressed first,’ Aziraphale shouted from the bedroom. He just miracled some clothes on, he was lazy today.

‘So, what are we going to do today?’ Raphael asked immediately when Aziraphale entered the living room again.

‘Research,’ Aziraphale answered short.

‘Ah, well, I have all my hopes up that it would help,’

‘Well, sergeant Shadwell said I have to whack you in the head again,’

‘We can try that,’ Raphael didn’t make eye contact, just took a sip of his tea.

‘You can’t be serious,’ Aziraphale started at him with wide eyes.

‘Maybe it works, or I’ll get a concussion,’ Raphael said. They both took a seat at the kitchen table.

Aziraphale stared at Raphael. The other angel couldn’t be serious right now! He would really let himself get hurt to possibly be with his demon again. 

Raphael felt really sad on the inside. He was literally willing to do anything to see his demon again. Oh, how he missed Azirafell and it had been only a day. He couldn’t handle this angelic version of him. He was too soft, too sweet, too nice. Not like his Zira. He missed the motorbike and even the old leatherjacket. This one was too… light as well. 

Oh yeah, he was definitely crying again.

‘Are you alright?’ Aziraphale put a hand on his shoulder as comfort. Raphael didn’t shrug off his hand this time, it felt… welcoming. ‘Just imagine him as your Zira,’ he thought.

‘Yeah, just… memories,’ Raphael mumbled.

‘That’s okay, I have them too,’

‘Zira, he.. he has this big motorbike and he took me on a ride and I miracled his helmet into pastel blue, because he absolutely hates colour,’ Raphael started to smile again. 

That’s when it happened. Aziraphale saw a weird shadow come up behind Raphael. He thought nothing of it and wavered it off, continued to listen to Raphael’s stories.

‘RAPHAEL!’ Aziraphale suddenly screamed as the vague shadow hit Raphael in the back of the head. The other angel laid motionless on the table. No blood, no wounds, he was fine?

‘Hello Aziraphale,’ said a familiar voice. ‘Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,’

‘Gabriel?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me 3 hours to write for some reason?  
But Prisoner, how??  
I saw the musical Mamma Mia! a couple of days ago, listened to the playlist while writing and wrote a completely different story.  
Maybe I'll post the story one day on AO3  
(My friends are already annoyed by me singing the songs, oops?)


	6. Not going back to Heaven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Uriel and Sandalphon ''visit'' Aziraphale and try to kidnap Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I've done in the time I was away:  
\- Started school again  
\- Got a Nintendo Switch and got addicted to Mario Kart and Pokémon (again)  
\- Re-read Prisoner of Azkaban and been reading Harry Potter fics  
\- Finished reading Good Omens  
\- Got fired from my job of two years  
\- Finally had driving lessons again after 6 weeks (I just want my licence really bad at this point)
> 
> So, how are you all doing?

‘Gabriel, what the hell!!’ Aziraphale jumped off his chair, knocking it back. The chair hit the floor with a loud thud. That’s when Aziraphale noticed the two other shadows behind Gabriel.

‘Sandalphon? Uriel?’

‘Yes Aziraphale,’ Uriel said.

‘Why are you here?’ Aziraphale asked.

‘You’ve been a bit of a fallen angel again, Zira,’ Gabriel started, with a smirk on his face.

‘Please don’t call me that,’ Aziraphale cut him off. He noticed Sandalphon shuffling closer to Raphael’s unconscious body. 

‘Consorting with the enemy again,’ Gabriel pointed to Raphael.

‘I thought you would finally leave us alone!’

‘Oh, my dear Aziraphale, we would definitely not,’

‘Gabriel, he doesn’t smell evil,’ Sandalphon suddenly announced.

‘Yes, and he called him Raphael, like our lost brother,’ Uriel added.

Gabriel stared at Aziraphale. Aziraphale avoided the eye contact. Gabriel could see straight through him, but this wasn’t a time to play dumb. Aziraphale wanted Crowley back and Raphael wanted to get back to Azirafell. Maybe this blow to the head would work, like he suggested earlier.

‘Maybe we have to take him back to Heaven to do some tests?’ Uriel suggested. Sandalphon nodded. 

‘No! No, that would be eehh… a terrible, terrible idea!’ Aziraphale blurted out in panic. 

‘And why would it be a terrible, terrible idea?’ Gabriel asked, curiosity could be heard in his voice.

‘Because, uhm… well, he’s immune to Holy Water, isn’t he? All the tests would fail!’ Aziraphale said, not wanting to reveal that it was actually him, in Crowley’s body, that time in the bathtub of Holy Water.

Gabriel clapped in his hands. ‘That’s right!’ he smiled. ‘But he passed that test, there are many more!’ Aziraphale saw him grabbing Raphael under the shoulders and hoisting him up a bit. ‘Now we gotta go, goodbye Aziraphale!’ he said quick, followed by the sound of wings flapping.

‘FUCK!’ Aziraphale swore and immediately clapped his hand over his mouth after. He had to get Raphael back as soon as possible before the angels could do anything to him. 

\- 3 hours later, in Heaven –

Raphael woke up in a bright room. He wanted to stretch his arms, but found them strapped back to a chair. ‘What the…’ he mumbled.

‘Ah! You’re awake!’ Gabriel walked towards him with big steps. ‘Hello Crowley,’ he says, standing directly in front of him. Bright purple eyes met his yellow snake ones.

Why was Gabriel calling him Crow… ah yes, they don’t know that he’s Raphael. Time to mess with him.

‘Hello Gabriel, how’s the wife doing?’ Raphael teased. Yes, this was true, in his universe at least. Gabriel was married to another angel.

‘Wife?’ Gabriel got confused.

‘Yes, your wife, how is she?’

‘I don’t know, because I don’t have a wife?’

‘Ah, now you’re just playing with me! Tell me, how is she! Any baby angels on the way?’

‘Crowley, stop this nonsense!’ Gabriel ordered him.

Raphael went silence for a moment.

‘Good, so..’ Gabriel started.

‘Are you sure no baby angels on the way?’ Raphael asked, a face of innocence on his face.

‘AAARGHH,’ Gabriel grunted and walked away. 

Plan: successful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the patience, I'm not going to upload as frequent anymore, because school is going to be tough! Graduating year from college, yay, fun!


	7. I just miss him so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar boy comes to visit Aziraphale and Aziraphale breaks down. Raphael has to get out of a difficult trap in Heaven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having an awful writing block of two months, I'm back in buisiness baby!  
I have had exams and personal issues which kept me down and my inner gamer is making their comeback, because I got Overwatch and let me tell you, this boy is ADDICTED!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story! I've worked quite hard on it, I didn't want to let you down!
> 
> Also, thanks for the massive support this fic is getting, YOU ARE AWESOME!

‘’Hello mr. Fell!’’ the voice of a young boy rang through the store. Aziraphale recognised it immediately. He tried to dry the tears that were still falling from his eyes and stumbled down the stairs.

‘’Ah, young Adam, what a pleasant surprise!’’ he smiled with a wobbly voice.

Adam looked at him for a moment. 

‘’Are you okay, mr Fell?’’ he eventually asked. The boy was clearly worried.

‘’Yes, yes, I am, of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?’’ Aziraphale answered hastily.

Adam hesitated. ‘’You look like you’ve been crying,’’

‘’I haven’t, I yawned and my eyes started to water, no need to worry about me,’’

There was an awkward silence for a while. Aziraphale avoided eye contact with the young boy in front of him, while Adam was staring him up and down, just to get Aziraphale to tell the truth. He eventually broke the silence.

‘’Weelllll, anyway, where’s mr. Crowley?’’ he asked.

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and he had an incredibly sad look on his face.

Adam looked at him in shock. ‘’It’s about Crowley, isn’t it?’’ he asked carefully.

Aziraphale hid his face in his hands and started to sniffle. He slowly nodded yes.

‘’Oh..’’ Adam started. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ the young boy didn’t know what to do or how to react. The angel in front of him was sobbing heavily. Thick tears streamed down his face. This was the first proper time he cried about Crowley. Or Raphael. Or both of them. Where would his demon be? Would he be possessing Raphael’s body right now in the alternate world or something? How would he have reacted to seeing his angel be a rowdy demon for once?

All the thought flew through his mind. Adam had led him to the backroom and popped him into one of the comfy chairs. Still hiding his face, still the thick tears streaming down his cheeks.

Meanwhile in Heaven, Raphael was still tied to a chair.

‘’I guess I’m stuck here,’’ he murmured to himself. He tried to wrench his hands out of the ropes. It only hurt the burns he got on his wrists more. Luckily, the angels had left him alone after he pulled that ‘’prank’’ on Gabriel. Why didn’t his powers work here? Was it because he was possessing a demon’s body? He hadn’t gotten a clue. 

His feet weren’t tied together, so the first thing he tried to do was hop. Hop, with chair and everything. That plan failed, as he fell flat on his face on the white, almost glowing, floor. 

‘’Ow!’’ he muttered. He lifted his face off the floor. Shit, the sunglasses were broken! They slid off Raphael’s nose and fell onto the floor again. Completely smashed. He was lucky that there weren’t any glass shards in his eyes. But now he had to be careful, everyone could see his eyes. Maybe he could pull it off as saying they were contacts?

Raphael closed his eyes for a second, thinking hard on how to escape the evil wooden chair. He felt something shift and suddenly he was one the floor. He was free of the ropes and off the chair. But this didn’t feel normal?

‘’What the..?!’’ he exclaimed. 

He had transformed into

A snake?

Was Crowley the snake of Eden?

He looked down at his reflection on the floor. A great black and red snake with shimmering yellow eyes. 

He started to slither around. This was great! He could get out of Heaven now and back to Aziraphale! He was free!!

‘’I’m sorry for reacting this way, young Adam, but it’s just been too much for me to handle,’’ Aziraphale sniffled to the child sitting across from him. He wiped some stray tears of his cheeks. 

‘’I understand, mr. Fell, you miss him very much and how he’s been kidnapped by the other angels,’’ Adam looked at him and gave him a small smile. ‘’I would cry too if it would happen to one of my friends,’’

‘’Thank you for understanding, Adam, that means a lot,’’

‘’Any time, mr. Fell!’’

Suddenly, the bell of the store’s front door rang. Aziraphale wiped the last few tears away and stood up to see who it was. But no one was there?

‘’Aziraphale! Over here!’’ came a voice from the floor.

Aziraphale looked down and saw…

‘’The Snake of Eden?!’’


End file.
